


Everybody Sins.

by moonorchiids



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Asriel is innocent stop bullying him, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Canonical Character Death, Chara is a little shit, Character Death, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Flowers, Gen, Horror, Novelization, absolute coward, but you don't really see that other than past memories, flowey fucking dies, flowey is scared, fucking gremlin, hes babyy, holy shit he fucking died, i listened to both of those + your best friend while writing this, i think im synesthetic so if there's any weird descriptions i apologize, if you want maximum vibin listen to Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead, just. mm. delicious music. tastes like purple., leave him alone pls, ok I'll shut up now, or just listen to In My Way for maximum immersion, pleas, they are so. fucking. great. at music., three death fics in a row, two of them undertale.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: What happens when a creature without a SOUL dies?Well, he's about to find out.(tl;dr: flowey fucking dies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everybody Sins.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAOAHAHAHOHOHOHO THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE

"Howdy, Chara!"

Chara was covered in dust. So much dust. Silly. Silly! 

He could see their red eyes again. It'd been so long since he last saw eyes like his. Empty. Soulless. Not a single shine in them.

"So you finally made it home! Remember when we used to play here?"

They didn't answer. Chara was so quiet, even when they were still all there! Hahah. Just like old Chara. 

He tried to let out a grin, but moving the disc...face...thing...felt foreign, still. But still, this was the first time he'd felt real joy in a long, long time. So he still grinned, even though moving his facial area felt alien. Felt wrong. Golly, it even started to hurt! But still, he grinned. Because pain was numb to him now. 

"Hee hee hee...Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun. Just like old times!"

Chara's expression didn't change. They looked impatient. Just like old Chara would try to look before a prank! Fooled him every time, hah...

He wondered if Chara could tell it was him. He looked so different now, after all. Foreign, foreign. Wrong, wrong. The grin he held faltered. After all, though, Chara was smart. And didn't he tell them? Oh...He...He wasn't sure... Did he remember? It doesn't matter. He wanted to laugh, but his throat felt like it would get spat up onto the ground when he tried. It always took him so much power to laugh, or so much humor. 

"I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or legs...My entire body had turned into a flower! Hah...'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out..."

He paused.

"But nobody came."

A short silence fell, Flowey gaining a look that made him appear to be lost in thought.

"...Eventually, the king found me crying in the garden. I explained to him the things that had happened...And then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying 'There, there. Everything's going to be alright.' He was so emotional...but for some reason, hah...I couldn't feel anything at all."

Chara still didn't look any different. They seemed so still. They didn't seem like they were even breathing...

"I soon realized I didn't feel anything...about anyone. And believe me, it wasn't like I wasn't trying...I wasted weeks with that stupid king! I was vainly hoping I would feel something, anything...but it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the ruins, and I found her..."

" _Y . . . y o u . . . r e a l l y h a t e m e t h a t m u c h ? N o w I s e e w h o I w a s p r o t e c t i n g b y k e e p i n g y o u h e r e . N o t y o u . . ._ _B u t t h e m !_ "

"I thought of all people, she could make me feel whole again...She failed, hah..." If he let out one more goddamn 'hah,' he'd flip his shit. His throat-was it a throat?-felt like it'd collapse in on itself. Even if he didn't care about the pain, the other sensations were still unpleasant. 

Chara was starting to smile a little.

"I was despondent. I realized that those two were entirely useless. I just wanted to love someone...I just wanted to care about something...Chara, you may not believe this, but...I decided it wasn't worth it anymore. I didn't wanna live in a life without the ability to love... I didn't wanna live in a world without you...So I decided I'd follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence, like you, like that old scientist...And guess what? It worked."

Chara's smile had become genuine. 

"But as I left this mortal coil, I started to feel apprehensive...What happens to a creature without a soul when they die? Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No! I don't wanna die!'"

It'd become a grin. 

"Then I woke up, like it was all a bad dream... I was back at the garden, back at my save point."

He kept continuing, Chara looking happier and happier the more he spoke.

But different. Almost superficial. But Flowey did not care. He was just happy to see them again: happy! He was happy!

"Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara... I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone. Sets of numbers... Lines of dialogue... I've seen them all."

And so he continued, but he could swear he could hear the buzzing of cicadas. The tip-tap of centipede legs. He didn't care.

"Why am I telling you all of this? Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!"

He was so happy. Finally, reunited...

But Chara's grin got wider. Too wide. And...was that lines of black between their teeth? Were they leaking?

"Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's... So... that's... Why..."

He trailed off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Oh god.**

**He's in their way.**

The air around them changed after that. Chara's grin seemed more malevolent. And he could swear, he could hear his long lost soul beating in his ears. To a melody. A melody he'd heard befo **GET OUT THE WAY.** re. A melody familiar to hi **YOU'RE IN THE WAY** m. 

**In their way.**

**In their way.**

**In their way.**

**Their best friend.**

"... ha... Ha... ... what's this... feeling? Why am I... Shaking? ... Hey... Ch-Chara... N-no hard feelings about back then, right? ... H-Hey, what are you doing!? _B... back off!!"_

They had started to approach...their grin was so wide. There was so much dust on them. They seemed so distorted...limbs a bit too long. A bit too pale. Teeth a bit too long. A bit too _different._

He could feel so much dread, even if he didn't recognize it as such. He could definitely feel his soul beating through his ears that were no longer there.

Beating to a melody that told him that **he was in the way.**

**He was going to die.**

He felt like there was insects under his skin, crawling, crawling, even if it was no longer skin.

**His best friend was going to strike him down.**

What happens to a creature without a SOUL when they die?

Did he want to know...?

Do they go someplace like hell? But only sinners go there, right? B-but... _Everyone sins..._ not just him...he's done as much good as bad, right? At least, that's what mama used to tell him about hell...

Do they go nowhere?

Do they just...

They...

...

**It doesn't matter. He was about to find out.**

"I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!"

They were getting closer and closer.

"... S-s-stop making that creepy face! Thi-this i-isn't f-funny!"

Their face looked so disturbing. His SOUL had never pounded this hard, and he had never felt the determination gushing through it before this. He could feel lots of centipedes in there too, at least it felt like that.

**In their way.**

"I-I m-mean...A-After all, i-it's me, your b-best friend! I-I'm helpful, I can be u-useful to y-you! I p-p-promise I won't get in your way." 

**In their way.**

"I can help... I can... I can... P-please don't kill me..."

**♥ FIGHT**

**SLASH.**

**SWIPE.**

**STAB.**

**JUST USELESS PLANT MATTER.**

* * *

He could hear a chorus of voices. Overlapping. Screaming.

There were so many bugs crawling on him.

A trilling noise overlapped by...footsteps...or maybe...heartbeats?

He was Asriel again...

He couldn't move. That primal burning was there, but... he couldn't...go back...

It was...

He was...

He could feel everything at once...every feeling he no longer had. And most of all, he felt fear.

**Thump.**

He was so afraid. 

**Thump.**

He was so disturbed.

**Thump.**

Something was wrong.

Was this hell?

Were those voices everyone else that had fallen on the way...?

**After all, everyone sins.**

**Author's Note:**

> alt ending
> 
> flowey: chara don't turn me into marketable plushies  
> chara: hee hee hoo hoo  
> flowey: CHARA NO STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
